


О мотивах

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen





	О мотивах

Найти базу Кроссбоунса оказалось проще простого. Тот, собственно, и не особо прятался. Ну, как не особо: свои найдут, было бы желание, а чужие в полном пролёте при всём старании.

Вычислить здание нужных параметров в подходящем городе, отсчитать три несуществующих дома, спуститься в канализацию. Маленький Брок Рамлоу был без ума от Черепашек ниндзя, о чём среди живых ведал лишь узкий круг посвящённых.

Исходя из вышесказанного, втёкший в помещение силуэт явно проходил у нашумевшего преступника по разряду своих.

– Ну и нахрена? – без лишних расшаркиваний осведомился бывший Зимний Солдат, а ныне почти Баки Барнс, рассматривая такого же бывшего последователя ГИДРы, ныне состоявшегося террориста Кроссбоунса.

Тот на заговорившую стенку даже оглянуться не соизволил. Что, если честно, тоже наводило на серьёзные размышления.

Выглядел Кроссбоунс – краше в гроб кладут. Это Солдат на воле отожрался и теперь радовал мир мацательными щёчками и здоровым блеском глаз, а вот у его бывшего соратника в рядах великой ГИДРы что последние сутки, что пара лет выдались так себе. Может, мимохожий дознаватель и не заметил бы, но Солдату сразу стало очевидно, что только шрамы мешают проявиться под глазами Кроссбоунса знатным таким тёмным кругам.

Вообще, бункер был пустоват. Всей обстановки – три монументальных детали: монументальный диван, монументальная подставка для оружия и монументальный стол. На столе разложены не менее монументальные фрагменты доспехов.

– Понимаешь... – задумчиво протянул Кроссбоунс и примолк, сосредоточенно изучая дизайнерски-небрежно поцарапанный нагрудник в своих руках.

– Нет, не понимаю.

– Это ты ещё не очеловечился, – отмахнулся Кросбоунс. – У нас с Кэпом, парень, давняя история. Уж сколько мы с ним прошли – не каждая война такой план раскурит. Чего только не было! И вытаскивали друг друга из разных слоновьих куч, и последнюю галету делили, и баб в улусе, а уж крови друг другу попортили столько, что Хилл курить научилась. Мы с Кэпом сейчас, конечно, по разные стороны баррикад. Но не могу же я его бросить? В уныние впадёт, депрессовать начнёт. Ты бы его видел в первый год после разморозки! Армия психологов просто рыдала, когда Фьюри отказался снять с их коллективного научного труда гриф секретности.

Зимний Солдат отлепился от стенки, занял стратегически верное место на удобном, оказывается, диване и с интересом уставился на Кроссбоунса.

– То есть, подрыв моста, разрушенный женский монастырь, выпущенные на волю крокодилы, дерево в котятах...

– Именно, Солдат, – довольно покивал Кроссбоунс. Отложил нагрудник, взял маслёнку и приступил к уходу за встроенным в металлический кулак домкратом. – Не могу же я оставить Кэпа без любимого развлечения – нести справедливость и спасать слабых. Сам подумай, какой герой без подвигов? Девицы, драконы – я всё тщательно подбирал.

– Двадцать котят и один бульдог, заброшенные на дерево.

– Да, с пушистыми вышел перебор, – вынужденно признал злодей.

– Защитники животных объявили награду за твою голову.

– Это было меньшим из зол! – хмыкнул Кроссбоунс и мечтательно прищурился, вспоминая свои подвиги. – Ребята не давали приковывать старушек к гидрантам, чтобы Стив мог их отковать и перевести через дорогу.

– ...

– Да, я был пьян. Но Джек меня даже пьяного может отговорить.

– ?!

– ...От самых экстремальных выходок.

Зимний Солдат с трудом удержал лицо. Выпивка входила в список тех немногих утрат, которые его искренне печалили. К слову, левая рука, например, в этом списке отсутствовала: протез на основе вибраниума новую личность Барнса более чем устраивал. Укреплённый организм тяжестью искусственной руки, прошу прощения за тавтологию, совершенно не тяготился. Сильная, быстрая, способная отбивать пули – давняя психологическая травма рассосалась ещё до первого обнуления в Союзе. Полностью сохранённые чувствительность и мелкая моторика! Да Солдат мог своим протезом хоть бомбу обезвреживать, хоть вышивать, хоть клубнику собирать, хоть псу на вылизывание подставлять.

С выпивкой же всё обстояло гораздо печальнее. Как средство расслабиться и забыться она больше не подходила категорически. Даже если подобрать такой состав, чтобы пробрало и суперсолдата, модификант один хрен не осмелился бы его употребить. Зимний Солдат, восстановивший тараканов пацана времён Великой депрессии, ПТСР и воспоминания о ГИДРе, до кучи утративший контроль над телом и разумом… массовый вызов скорой помощи становился неизбежен как очередные выборы. А скорой медицинской, похоронной или психиатрической – это уже детали.

Солдату подумалось, что Стив наверняка тоже лишён подобных незатейливых радостей, и бывшего друга стало жалко до слёз. Все действия Кроссбоунса предстали в совершенно ином свете, и Солдат вдруг искренне порадовался, что тоже входит в круг признанных соратников Брока Рамлоу. Который так трепетно, даже масштабно заботится о психологическом здоровье этих самых соратников.

И сказать на это он мог только одно.

– Я с тобой.


End file.
